StarCraft: Mass Recall
|developer=The (Extended) StarCraft: Mass Recall - Team |publisher= |version=7.2.1 |released=March 14, 2011 |genre=Science fiction real-time strategy game |engine=''StarCraft II'' |platforms=PC, Mac |requirements=''StarCraft II: Starter Edition'' }} StarCraft: Mass Recall is a recreation of the StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War campaigns (including the hidden missions), along with the Resurrection IV map, in the StarCraft II engine. The project is complete and is hosted on SC2Mapster. It is available in English, French, German, Italian, Korean, Polish, Russian, Spanish and Chinese.StarCraft: Mass Recall. SC2Mapster. Accessed 2019-12-16. In version 5.2, released September 2014, the Precursor missions were added. The port was mentioned in a StarCraft Discussion Roundup post on Battle.net.Spyrian. 2013-02-15. StarCraft Discussion Roundup. Battle.net. Last accessed: 2013-02-23. Gameplay The mission briefings mimic the originals in appearance and content.SC1 campaigns on SC2 thread. TeamLiquid. Last accessed 2013-02-23. The missions use the same tech tree and objectives as the original, although there exists the selectable option of using Brood War units in the original campaign. The gameplay and UI improvements of StarCraft II, like unlimited unit selection and smartcasting, are retained. Most maps offer three difficulty levels. The overall difficulty was significantly increased to compensate for the better UI and make the missions more challenging. The missions can be played offline or on Battle.net, though the latter requires additional steps. Differences From StarCraft *Options to allow use of Brood War units in the original campaign. Medics used by factions other than the UED heal at a slower rate than UED medics, with the lore reason their technology is more advanced. *Universally, minor changes in building and doodad placement results in subtly different map layouts. *In missions where the player controls two different types of forces, worker units must return resources to a town hall of the same race. However, worker units may gather vespene gas at any of the three refinery structures. *In Episode I Missions 1 and 2, the zerg are more aggressive and attack the player's base. *Episode I Mission 3 has an optional objective to win by destroying all enemy hatcheries. *Episode I Mission 4 has the option to be played with traditional gameplay, or as a third-person-shooter controlling Jim Raynor. *Sarah Kerrigan and Samir Duran have the snipe ability from StarCraft II. *The Hidden Missions may be played at their appropriate intended placement in the campaign, or the player may choose to skip them to keep to the canon original missions. *Episode II Mission 5 has the option to play with traditional gameplay, or as a third-person-shooter with the player controlling Infested Kerrigan. If TPS gameplay is chosen, then Infested Kerrigan can't cloak, but can use Razor Swarm or spend energy for a speed boost. *Infested Kerrigan's psionic storm ability is replaced with razor swarm for lore reasons. Razor swarm's gameplay effects are identical to the storm's, but the ability has a different graphic effect. *Infested Kerrigan has a secondary psi blast attack that she can use to attack air units. This attack is gained after Zerg Mission 5 is completed. *Nydus canals now work similarly to the nydus network of StarCraft II, allowing units to enter a canal and exit from any other canal. The initial mutation of a nydus canal must still be done by a drone, and then a second canal can be placed as an exit at no mineral cost. *In Episode II Mission 9, even if all protoss bases are destroyed, protoss units will regularly spawn from the former locations of certain bases to attack the player during the harvesting of the khaydarin crystal. *Shield batteries can be set to auto-cast, and will automatically restore the shields of protoss units in range, similar to the medic's heal ability. *Episode III Mission 1 has new dialogue triggers with Fenix, taken from an alternate version of the map. *Tassadar has the feedback ability. *In Episode III Mission 6, previously unused dialogue is included which adds Raynor to the mission briefing with Tassadar. *In Episode III Mission 10, during the attack on the Overmind, all existing zerg units on the map will swarm to the player's attacking forces. *In Episode IV Mission 5 on Hard difficulty, all already existing ground units and Shuttles are removed after destroying a Power generator. This does not happen on lower difficulties. *In Episode IV Mission 6 on Hard difficulty, Carriers can't be warped in. The still can be warped in on lower difficulties. *In Episode V Mission 3 and Episode V Mission 8, zerg bases that are pacified by the destruction of their hive or cerebrate remain hostile towards the player, but will not actively attack them anymore. *In Episode VI Mission 6, the UED units have increased stats. *In Episode VI Mission 9, the protoss actively attack the player's base. Features Custom models for units were made for those without suitable StarCraft II equivalents. Decals were added to reflect unit allegiances according to lore. Events which were originally scripted, as well as some of the original cinematics, were converted into cutscenes. Completely new cutscenes were added. References External Links *Project website on SC2Mapster *Official thread and FAQ on TeamLiquid forums Mass Recall